Chard Guard
|flavor text = You might remember Chard Guard from his days in the WWF (that's World Wrestling Foliage). When he was in the ring - boy-oh-boy - he was something to behold! His moves! His style! His attitude! The crowd loved him. He was quite the star for a while there. Sure, those days are behind him. But if you watch carefully, when Chard Guard is fighting zombies, you'll see him use the wrestling move he made famous. The ol' Knock 'Em Dead maneuver - it gets 'em every time. }}Chard Guard is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is unlocked in Frostbite Caves - Day 11. It can bounce zombies like Spring Bean, but unlike said plant, Chard Guard can bounce groups of zombies (rather than a single one), up to three tiles back, three separate times, losing a leaf each time. After it has lost all of its leaves, it becomes a defensive plant that can withstand 30 bites from the zombies (approximately 3/8 the health of a Wall-nut). Almanac Entry Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Chard Guards are defensive blockers that can hurl zombies backwards. Special: hurls zombies back (x3) You might remember Chard Guard from his days in the WWF (that's World Wrestling Foliage). When he was in the ring - boy-oh-boy - he was something to behold! His moves! His style! His attitude! The crowd loved him. He was quite the star for a while there. Sure, those days are behind him. But if you watch carefully, when Chard Guard is fighting zombies, you'll see him use the wrestling move he made famous. The ol' Knock 'Em Dead maneuver - it gets 'em every time. Plant Food upgrade s, Chicken Wrangler Zombies, and Pianist Zombies in Big Bad Butte.]] When Chard Guard is given Plant Food, it regains all its leaves back and hurls every zombie in its upper space, lower space, and 2x3 area in front of it. Strategy The Chard Guard is a very strategic plant. Always keep in mind that it can only hurl zombies back three times before needing healing or replacing. If using it in Frostbite Caves, it is suggested to keep a Pepper-pult or Torchwood nearby as Hunter Zombies will likely be part of the zombie hoard. Using this plant alongside another stalling plant like Hurrikale or a nut is advised for the player to use. A good combination is a row of Spikeweed or Spikerock and a column of Chard Guards, As the zombies to get to Chard Guard, they are pushed back again to the row of Spikeweed or Spikerock, forcing them to walk over them again and take up to quadruple damage from the spikes. In normal levels, Chard Guard is very effective against Gargantuar, because these can launch Gargantuar before the zombie crush this plant, although you must plant Chard Guard in front of the Gargantuar or slow the Gargantuar in order to make it effective. In Far Future, Chard Guard is useful against the Mecha-Football Zombie, since Chard Guard can throw it before the Mecha-Football Zombie can push the Chard Guard. Chard Guards are also useful in the Pirate Seas, similarly to how Spring Bean is useful there. Any zombie that it hurls into the water is killed instantly, and it can fling Barrel Roller Zombies before they crush the Chard Guard. However Chard Guards will not bounce zombies into water if it's planted on a lane with planks adjacent to water, unlike Spring Bean, which can. Chard Guards also work well when placed adjacent to slider tiles in the direction that zombies will be directed to. Use the fact that you can use multiple Chard Guards to throw zombies back into slider tiles they would normally avoid to your advantage. Another good combination is to use Blover when zombies are hurled by Chard Guard, to instantly blow them from your lawn. Gallery CG trailer.png|Chard Guard seen in trailer. Chard Guard almanac.png|Almanac Entry. Chard GaurdUnlocked.png|Chard Guard Unlocked. HDChardGuardfromFacebook.png|HD Chard Guard. Chard Guard seed packet.png|Seed Packet. Imitater chard.png|Imitater Chard Guard Seed Packet. 16.JPG|A Chard Guard about to hurl a zombie. Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 7.18.59 PM.png|Chard Guard first degrade. Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 7.18.44 PM.png|Chard Guard second degrade. Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 7.21.24 PM.png|Chard Guard with no leaves. ChardGuardPlantFood.png|Chard Guard fed with Plant Food. Screenshot 2015-01-08-22-39-11.jpg|Chard Guard on the map. ChardGuardWater.PNG|Chard Guard being watered in the Zen Garden. Screenshot 2015-01-22-18-37-14.png|Chard Guard and Blover about to kill zombies. Screenshot 2015-01-22-18-43-03.png|Chard Guard and Blover about to kill Sloth Gargantuar. ChardGuardCostume.PNG|Chard Guard's costume. ChardGuardCostume2.PNG|Chard Guard's other costume. Endangered_Chard_Guard.png|Endangered Chard Guard Chard Guard in the Ice.png|Frozen Chard Guard. Trivia *Chard Guard is a portmanteau of Chard, a vegetable, and Guard, meaning to defend against. These two words also rhyme. * This, Infi-nut, and Ghost Pepper, are the only plants with a sun cost of 75. **Coincidentally, all three of the plants mentioned above also have a mediocre recharge. *Wall-nut First Aid works on this plant after the first time hurling. **If the player plants on a Chard Guard which has just finished hurling or is in the middle of hurling, it will appear with only two leaves. *It is the only plant unlocked in Frostbite Caves so far that does not have thawing capabilities. *This, Infi-nut, and White Radish are the only plants that have Elevated toughness. *World Wrestling Foliage is a pun on World Wrestling Federation, which was renamed to World Wresting Entertainment over trademark issues with the World Wide Fund for Nature, who launched several in-app purchases in Electronic Arts's games, including the Sap-fling Restoration Bundle in the 3.2 update, when the Chard Guard and Frostbite Caves were released. *The achievement Knock 'Em Dead! makes reference to its almanac entry. **Furthermore, Crazy Dave also mentions the achievement on Frostbite Caves - Day 10. *Blover can blow all hurled zombies off the lawn. *It is the only defensive plant that does not have visual degrades before being eaten by zombies. **However, it loses its leaves after hurling zombies. This is independent from its health, though. *Similar to Tall-nut, it can also block flying zombies such as the Jetpack Zombie. However, it will hurl them back when its leave still remains. *When a Chard Guard hurls a zombie, it makes a quiet "yaarrghh!" sound, making it one of the three plants to make vocal noises, with the others being Squash and Banana Launcher. * When a Zombie Parrot approaches Chard Guard, it will not fling it, instead it will just burrow under its leaves. ** However, it could fling Zombie Parrot while it is flinging other zombies. ru:Мангольд-страж Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Defensive Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants